why did this happen to me? And Why now?
by killer dog demon
Summary: Inuyasha and I got into another fight. I was walking to the well when sesshomaru came out of no where and knocked me out next thing I know I’m under him getting……… read and review please all kagome’s pov
1. Chapter 1

_**Why did this happen to me? And why now?**_

Summary:

Inuyasha and I got into another fight. I was walking to the well when sesshomaru came out of no where and knocked me out next thing I know I'm under him getting……… read and review please all kagome's pov

_**Chapter 1 the fight and rape**_

"Inuyasha you baka i hate you i wish i never unpinned you from that tree you just Ugg SITTTTTT!" i said to him. He crashed to the ground eatting the earth i don't feel sorry of him any more i hate his fucking ass.

"what the fuck was that for wench?" "I felt like it you fucking asshole!!" so i walked off in the dircition of the well which was a good two hours way

**two hours later at the well **

I was just about to jump into the well when out of no where some one hit me knocking me out. Before i was fully knocked out i saw silver hair. when I came to i felt something moving in and out of my womenhood I screamed then I looked up when the person or should I say demon was doing this to me It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru stop please you don't want to regret this do you?" all I got for an answer was my legs over his shoulders and him thrusting in me deeper I just moaned it felt good I would say but I an going to be sore as hell i can tell you that. Sesshomaru was going to slow i want him to harder and faster for some reason i dont know why.

"harder faster dont hold back!!!" Then he speed up and went deeper in me it felt so fucking good I just cant believe I'm doing this with sesshomaru my enemy and Inuyasha's older half brother just as I finished thinking that I felt something wash over me i was reaching me first climax ever so Sesshomaru speed up even more to make me cumm. when I came I felt him cumm in me as he did he bit down not knowing he did. my eyes widen I cant get pregnent not now. So I cried as he pulled out and got up and dressed thats when I asked "why me?" "hn because you were in heat and i needed a good fuck."

i got up and got dressed then walked to the well and jumped in i sealed it for about one year.

when i was on the other side of the well I climbed up the latter and walked to my house went up to my room and sang

**Waking The Demon lyrics**

Helpless, my eyes are bleeding  
From the fear that's inside  
You sealed your demise  
When you took what was mine

Don't try to stop me  
From avenging this world  
No voice to be heard

Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow

There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light

Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain

Caution there's just no limits  
To the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just  
Fuck with my mind

There's no escape from  
This rage that I feel  
Nothing is real

Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow

There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light

Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Waking the demon.

My mother heard my singing and ran upstairs to my room. There she saw me crying really bad. "kagome dear who raped you?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW I DIDNT TELL YOU YET?" "Kagome dear please dont yell my ears are very sensitive ok? I'm a youkai just like you and your brother and father!" "Wow what kind are we?" "We are midnight silver just like Lord sesshomaru and young Inuyasha!" when my mother said sesshomaru's name i started to cry again. "please kagome dear dont tell Lord Sesshomaru did this to you!" "Oh mom He did do it to me." I showed her the mark on my neck and shoulder that he left on me. "OH kami your father is going to be mad at this one all because you havent transformed yet and Sesshomaru already mated you!"

tbc....


	2. the transformation, pregnancy and fight

chapter 2 the transformation, pregnancy and birth

**last time**

_My mother heard my singing and ran upstairs to my room. There she saw me crying really bad. "kagome dear who raped you?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW I DIDNT TELL YOU YET?" "Kagome dear please dont yell my ears are very sensitive ok? I'm a youkai just like you and your brother and father!" "Wow what kind are we?" "We are midnight silver just like Lord sesshomaru and young Inuyasha!" when my mother said sesshomaru's name i started to cry again. "please kagome dear dont tell Lord Sesshomaru did this to you!" "Oh mom He did do it to me." I showed her the mark on my neck and shoulder that he left on me. "OH kami your father is going to be mad at this one all because you havent transformed yet and Sesshomaru already mated you!"_

_**this time:**_

Its a day before my birthday and i am six months pregnent I have yet to go back to tell everyone what happened to me. So I walked to the well house and for once I felt the prince and princess of the western lands kick. "huh why do you kick my little prince and princess of the western lands." "Kagome dear I think you should go to the other side of the well thats why the princess and prince are kicking the feel their father on the other side just as i did with you and souta." I nodded I spent my last and final night as a human with my family and friends.

**next days transformation**

At midnight I felt this really funny feeling taking over me. My nails turned into claws, my hair from black to silver, my ears from human to elf like ears, my eyes from blue grey to silver with a hint of gold and my face without marking to two strips on each cheeks and a crescent moon on my forehead of course I had to have that I'm fucking Sesshomaru's mate damn do i hate him right now

so I fell back to sleep till about 9:00 am so I got all the babies' things around and my things too and walked to the well after saying goodbye to mother grandpa and souta then i climbed down the well after I unsealed it. Just as I was about to pick everything up I picked up myself.

"Damnit Kagome why are you so heavy now?" Inuyasha had to say which I wasnt in a good mood in the first place.

"Inuyasha SITTTTT!!! Dont you ever know how to use your nose then your big fat fucking mouth. I'm not fat. I'm pregnent so help me with my thing now or you will go without a dick."

"WHAT? HOW? WHO? WHEN?"

"I will explain when and if we get to the village ok? I dont know if their father will show up anytime soon now lets get moving!"

so Inuyasha got my things and the babies' things. When we got to the village all I saw was Sango Miroku and Sesshomaru fighting.

"damnit I thought I could atleast relax a bit before your daddy showed up my prince and my princess." Sesshomaru stopped same with Sango and Miroku who ran up to me and gave me a hug then Sesshomaru said

"Where the hell were you **Mate**!!!!" that freaked everyone but me out.

"I was in my time if you dont mind I can visit my family. YOU ASSHOLE YOU SHOULDNT HAVE TOKEN ME AS YOUR FUCKING MATE IF YOU DIDNT KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ME LIKE WHO MY FATHER IS!" by that time I was in looking like a youkai which made everyone back up because my eyes were youkai red.

"Kagome dear its your father calm down right this second or you will be killing the pups that are in you." I took a deep breath and calm down right then and there "Yes father! Its nice to see you after all these years!"

"you too honey and for you Sesshomaru the elders are very pissed off at you right now for take Princess Kagome Sohoma of the south as your mate by force you dont know how pissed I am you are lucky I dont cut you head off right here and now!"

"My apolgies Lord DAISUKE and my apolgies Lady Kagome I should not have done that." "kagome dear do you mind if your mate and i talk please" "father i dont mind at all"

so i walked to god tree and sat there rubbing my belly to calm the pups down and i began to sing

**Pain lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Stock, Barry; Brown, Gavin; Gontier, Adam; Sanderson, Neil; Walst, Brad;

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain.

Thats when Sesshomaru came up to me I stood up he walked over and kissed me full of passion too.


End file.
